A confiança ou a verdade
by Shadow Freya
Summary: Uma gatuna, treinada por uma amiga mais velha, descobre a verdade sobre a mercenária através de um simples desenho em seu capacete... Agora ela terá que decidir se confiará na velha amiga ou se acreditará na verdade, e acabe com ela e com todo o mal.
1. A gatuna

Capítulo 1

Caverna de Payon, 15 horas.

No segundo andar daquela caverna amaldiçoada, tudo estava submergido na escuridão, tirando alguns pontos onde as lamparinas jaziam, com suas pequenas tochas tremeluzindo por causa do estranho vento que sussurrava pelos túneis de pedras frias.

Lá estava uma garota, de plenos 13 anos, que acabara de se tornar gatuna. Procurava esqueletos soldados, que geralmente derrubavam stilettos, uma adaga que valia um bom dinheiro para ela. Usava um velho capacete de orc, seus cabelos eram de um castanho muito escuro e seus olhos eram um meio termo entre verde e azul. A mesma adaga que ela procurava era sua arma para combater os monstros que haviam lá. Ao fundo, ela viu dois esqueletos arqueiros prepararem suas flechas para ela, enquanto mais um soldado se aproximava, sempre girando, tentando desesperadamente desferir um golpe em qualquer coisa que vier pela frente.

- Podem vir - Disse ela.

Ela ia bem, até que viu mais três esqueletos tomarem frente, fazendo um meio círculo em volta da garota. Durante toda a batalha, ficou mastigando ervas vermelhas. Conseguia desviar da maioria dos golpes, mas vacilou certo ponto, o que a resultou vários cortes da pele. Sentiu uma flecha acertar-lhe o ombro, no meio daquela dança mortal, ela já começava a sentir-se atônita. Derrotou o primeiro e ia partir para o segundo, quando sentiu uma faca lhe cravar nas costas. Enfiou a mão no bolso, a procura de outra erva, foi então que ela percebeu.

"_Acabou..."_

Ficou atordoada, caiu.

Os esqueletos pararam de atacá-la. No chão, a garota sangrava sozinha, no escuro e sem ajuda. De nada adiantaria tele transportar-se para Prontera, ela já não tinha mais forças sequer para abrir os olhos. Tentou, e tudo o que viu foi um sangue negro correndo pelo chão, todo o sangue que saía de suas feridas.

Adormeceu, sem ter mais o que fazer.

Se ela fosse uma aprendiz, ninguém pararia para ajuda-la, mesmo vendo a gigante abertura em suas costas. Mas é claro que um aprendiz não seria idiota o suficiente para passar do primeiro nível da Caverna de Payon. Não era a primeira vez que a jovem desmaiava, quando era aprendiz sempre tinha quedas e ninguém parava para ajudá-la, por causa da _impressionante_ habilidade de fingir de morto que os aprendizes tem.

Mas quando a gatuna acordou, ela não estava no chão gelado da caverna, como pensou que estaria.

Era uma sala de paredes brancas, de camas brancas, de praticamente tudo branco. O sol transpassava fraco pelas cortinas amareladas da janela, o que dificultava ainda mais a visão dela. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e enxergou a silhueta de uma noviça, que ela logo viu que não era uma mulher e sim um homem, pelo tipo de uniforme que ele usava.

- Quem... - Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, sua cabeça latejava de dor.

- Ei, vá com calma. Você perdeu muito sangue, deve estar tonta - Disse o garoto, que tinha uma voz um tanto esganiçada, típica de adolescentes.

Ele tinha o cabelo azulado e comprido, que era presa numa trança atrás da cabeça. Ele não tinha nenhum chapéu, pelo menos por hora, e sua franja comprida que ele dividia nos dois lados da cabeça tinha fios bem rebeldes. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele era bronzeada de quem é alvo como leite que passa muito tempo exposto ao sol.

- Caramba, você apanhou legal para aqueles esqueletos hein? - O garoto puxou assunto, vendo que a gatuna não voltaria a dormir tão cedo.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso - Respondeu ela, ainda cansada.

- Você ia morrer! Eu sou um noviço, ajudo pessoas.

- Já aconteceu isso outras vezes. E nenhum noviço parou para me ajudar.

- Então eles não seguem o principio básico de serem noviços. Aliás, meu nome é Yuki, e o seu?

- Não perguntei seu nome. Mas meu nome é Hanyuu, muito prazer.

- Fria você hein? Como teus amigos te agüentam?

- Não tenho amigos.

Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta. Yuki virou com um sorriso.

- Ei Kyosuke, a garota acordou!

Entrou pela porta um cavaleiro de cabelos estranhamente prateados de olhos divinamente azuis, que fitou Hanyuu de cima para baixo.

- Veja só... A coelhinha que tentou vencer os lobos finalmente despertou - Kyosuke falou, rindo. Ele parecia um garoto com bastante humor, e Hanyuu pessoalmente gostou dele, apesar de ter sido chamada de coelhinha.

- O nome dela é Hanyuu, e pelo visto não gostou nem um pouco de ser salva - Disse Yuki, no mesmo tom hilário de Kyosuke.

- Toma - Disse Kyosuke, mudando severamente o tom de voz, e lhe estendendo uma fruta amarelada - Você vai ficar nova em folha.

- Um fruto da Yggdrasil? - Hanyuu perguntou, olhando da fruta para Kyosuke, este acenando que sim com a cabeça - Obrigada.

Hanyuu comeu a fruta e se sentiu bem melhor. Como se nunca tivesse caído. Sem dizer mais nada levantou e calçou seus sapatos, colocou a adaga na cintura e percebeu que estava faltando alguma coisa.

- Cadê meu capacete? - Perguntou ela.

- Você fala daquele capacete de orc velho? - Disse Yuki, e pegou o dito cujo atrás pra própria cadeira - Ta aqui.

- O capacete pode ser antigo sim - Hanyuu colocou-o - Mas foi um presente da onee-chan.

Sem falar mais nada ela andou até a porta. Quando ia sair, ela hesitou.

- Talvez eu possa mostrar minha gratidão uma vez. Obrigada por me tirarem de lá.

- Quando precisar de ajuda é só dar um grito - Disse Kyosuke, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

- Vou me lembrar disso - Ela sorriu e saiu.

E quando saiu, desfez subitamente o sorriso.


	2. Uma marca no capacete

Capítulo 2----------

_ Naquela cidade arenosa havia uma garota. Uma criança, enrolada num manto esfarrapado tentando proteger-se do frio que entrava pelas frestas das janelas. Aquela noite era gelada, mais do que qualquer outra, e já estava tarde. Mas a criança não se entregava ao sono. Ela continuava esperando..._

"_Onee-chan!" - Disse ela, ao ver uma mercenária entrar pela porta._

"_Hanyuu, você ainda está acordada?" - A mercenária tirou a enorme capa e a pendurou num cabide próximo dali._

"_Fiquei esperando você."_

"_Não devia. Mas já que está aqui, tome." - Ela colocou na cabeça da pequena um capacete com dois supostos chifres - "É pra você."_

_ A garota tocou a cabeça e sorriu. Então levantou-se e foi deitar na sua cama, do outro lado do aposento, sem notar as gotas de sangue pingando da jur da mercenária e as que custavam a escorrer pelo seu rígido capacete._

Hanyuu agora ouvia cair mais um dos orcs zumbis na sua frente. Seu cabelo estava completamente desajeitado e seu capacete caía um pouco para o lado. A adaga não tinha sangue. Zumbis não sangravam. Então como havia sangue na jur de sua Onee-chan naquele dia? Ela tirou o capacete e ficou olhando em seu interior. Bem no centro, ela conseguiu ver uma flor desenhada. Uma flor bem comum, daquelas que são como um círculo com cinco pétalas grandes e gordas ao redor. Hanyuu nunca tivera notado isso. Ficou intrigada.

E se o capacete não tivesse caído de um monstro?

A luz na caverna começava a ficar arroxeada. A noite começava a surgir, e Hanyuu resolveu parar por ora. Voltou para Prontera e começou a andar sem rumo, talvez numa das várias esquinas ela encontrasse sua casa. Entrou num beco escuro, mais escuro que o resto, pois esse não tinha iluminação alguma. As paredes pichadas, pilhas de lixos no chão, e vários cartazes rasgados e descolando das paredes. Ficou lendo os cartazes, um por um, com a mão erguida como se os tocasse, mas não os encostando de jeito algum.

Encontrou então um deles, que estava sobreposto por outro que dizia sobre uma banda que tocaria na cidade, um ano antes. O cartaz por trás estava amarelado, e Hanyuu o tirou para vê-lo melhor.

Era um cartaz de desaparecido, que tinha a foto de uma mercadora loira, de olhos negros, com um capacete de orc igual ao seu. Em baixo estava escrito algumas palavras, meio apagada pela chuva e pela escuridão. Tudo o que ela conseguira ler fora "... Desaparecida... 2004... Hana."

Hanyuu nunca fora muito boa em decodificar frases, mas ela sabia que 2004 era o ano em que a garota havia desaparecido, e que Hana era seu nome. Um capacete de orc... Hana... Flor...

Quando ela entendeu, atirou longe seu capacete, como se tivesse algo se mexendo dentro dele. Ele foi cair a três metros de distância mais a frente, perto do final da ruazinha estreita e sem luz. Hanyuu ouviu o som de sua respiração crescer freneticamente, e começou a balançar a cabeça, com as mãos agarrando os cabelos, o que fez parecer que queria livrar-se de alguma coisa. Começou a andar para trás, cambaleou, caiu. Pôs-se novamente em pé e começou a correr, procurando desesperadamente seu abrigo no meio das luzes e pessoas que andavam pela noite, deixando sua visão turva.

Hanyuu chegou em casa correndo, e logo ao se trancar dentro da casinha de cômodo único, ela escorregou pela porta até sentar-se. Ficou balançando a cabeça e esfregando os olhos por um bom tempo, até que disse para si mesma.

- O capacete era da garota. Não! Não podia ser dela! Por que a Onee-chan me daria um capacete roubado de uma garota, ainda por cima de uma garota que hoje está desaparecida? Mas e se for mesmo dela?

A gatuna estava num terrível dilema. Nunca duvidara de Louise, a mercenária que ela chamava de Onee-chan. Ela sempre lhe ensinara tudo, desde seus cinco anos. Hanyuu não se lembrava de seus pais. Lembrava apenas de duas sombras gigantes, que nunca lhe dirigiam a palavra ou sequer um sorriso. Numa noite, ela simplesmente perdeu os vultos de vista, e nunca mais os viu. Louise a acolheu em sua casa, e sempre dizia para ela que se tornasse o que quisesse, e que ela não queria influenciar suas escolhas. Sempre ensinou tudo sobre todas as classes para Hanyuu, e no final a jovem acabou por seguir a mesma carreira do que Louise.

Passaram-se oito meses desde o incidente na Caverna de Payon, o incidente que a fez conhecer Yuki e Kyosuke, dois rapazes que no futuro, mudariam sua vida, talvez para sempre. Mas desde aquele dia, ela nunca mais os vira. Na velocidade que treinava, estava prestes a se tornar mercenária. Agora tinha 14 anos, e estava mais determinada do que nunca. Ela queria confiar que Louise era boa, mas estava com medo. Subitamente, ela se pegou pensando onde Louise estaria agora.

"_Hanyuu, eu preciso ir embora" Disse Louise um dia, indo direto ao ponto._

"_Por quê?" Hanyuu era uma criança, e não entendia o motivo das pessoas sempre a deixarem._

"_Por que a Onee-chan tem um grande trabalho agora. E eu não posso mais ficar com você aqui. Perdoe-me."_

"_Você vai sumir, como fizeram meus pais?" Hanyuu tinha os olhos cheios de água, e as lágrimas já lhe rolavam o rosto._

"_Não chore. Eu tenho certeza que voltaremos a nos ver algum dia." Louise passou os dedos pela face de Hanyuu, secando suas lágrimas._

"_Promete?" Perguntou Hanyuu, erguendo apenas o dedo mindinho._

"_Prometo." E Louise fez a mesma coisa, segurando o mindinho da garota. A promessa estava feita._

- Onee-chan. Você prometeu aquela vez. E se você não virá até mim, eu irei até você. É por isso que amanhã eu vou até a guilda dos mercenários, e vou me tornar muito mais forte. Quando isso acontecer, nós vamos nos encontrar - Hanyuu disse para si mesma, com a determinação que a levara até ali.


	3. A Missão

Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte, Hanyuu decidiu virar uma mercenária. E virou. Seu novo uniforme era um tanto 'chamativo' e ela pôde finalmente comprar uma arma no estilo katar descente. Hanyuu agora era escalada para missões que outras pessoas não fariam. Ela trabalhava para quem pagasse melhor. Para os mercenários, não... para Hanyuu não existia mais o bem e o mal. Para ela existia apenas o cliente e ela. Não vou dizer que ela gostava de ser um capataz dos ricos e poderosos. Aliás, odiava. Mas era o trabalho dela, e na hora de fazê-lo, ela o fazia sem nem piscar os olhos. Como já disse, ela trabalhava para quem pagasse melhor, independente do trabalho. Naquela hora, seu trabalho envolvia o cliente, ela, e uma vítima.

Estava um calor tenebroso na cidade de Alberta. A cidade dos vendedores sempre fora agitada, sempre suja e quente. Incontáveis lojas de rua estavam espalhadas nas calçadas, ali perto do navio que a mercenária acabara de desembarcar havia um bardo tocando e uma odalisca dançando ao som da música, seguida de várias crianças que passavam para ver o espetáculo e acabavam se encantando pelo som do bandolim também. Num dos cantos havia um poring que ninguém notava, sempre atento esperando algo que pudesse roubar. Era um mundo novo para Hanyuu, mas não suficientemente encantador para quem vive na central Prontera.

O trabalho de Hanyuu não era muito digno de prêmios. Ela tinha que matar um comerciante famoso em Alberta, um ferreiro que sempre ajudava os mais pobres. Se qualquer morador de Alberta soubesse, diria como ela era fria e sem coração de aceitar um trabalho desses. Mas a mulher que a contratara não pensava assim. Ela sabia a verdade por trás do capote do ferreiro.

Hanyuu passou despercebida pelas pessoas, pois estava usando uma enorme capa que escondia seu uniforme, e ninguém parecia saber que ela era uma mercenária, até que chegou numa pequena tenda que vendia itens caros a preços estupidamente baratos. Ela examinou o vendedor. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e rosto arredondado, sempre expressando um sorriso. Mas o que a fez perceber que era sua vítima foi o enorme e inconfundível nariz que o homem possuía. Hanyuu parou, ajeitou a cabeleira desarrumada com uma das mãos e respirou fundo. Então caminhou até a tenda e parou na frente do homem, com toda a inocência de uma garota de 14 anos tem... quando é uma mercenária.

- Com licença - Disse ela, afagando as próprias mãos como se estivesse nervosa, e levemente corada, mas era por causa do sol mesmo - Eu estou meio perdida por aqui... O senhor parece sábio, poderia me dizer onde fica a sede dos mercadores? Eu tenho um importante recado para entregar lá.

- Bem, já está na hora da pausa mesmo - Disse o homem sem hesitar - Eu levo você até lá.

- Muito obrigada! - Respondeu Hanyuu, curvando-se.

Ela devia ter feito teatro. Era realmente uma boa atriz.

Durante quase todo o caminho, o homem foi conversando e fazendo perguntas irrelevantes para Hanyuu, que a cada 20 segundos olhava para trás. Até que ele notou isso.

- O que aconteceu?

- É que eu não gosto de ficar no meio das pessoas - Hanyuu parecia corada de vergonha. A verdade é que ela havia conseguido uma candura emprestada de uma desordeira do clã para essa missão. Deixava realista, não?

- Está bem então, vamos por aqui.

Os dois entraram numa rua estreita e comprida, no meio de dois prédios velhos. O homem, interessado, perguntou:

- Por que não gostas de ficar junto às outras pessoas?

- Não sei. Talvez porque eu sou uma mercenária, e eles me olham como se eu fosse uma assassina sem coração...

- Mercenária? - O homem perguntou baixinho.

Hanyuu passou a mão pelo rosto, tirando a candura e revelando sua falta de expressão.

-... E não é que eles podem ter razão?

Ao dizer isso, ela empurrou o ferreiro que caiu, e Hanyuu ficou de joelhos em cima dele, segurando seu braço direito com uma das mãos e mostrando a jur afiada na outra. Agora que o velho a olhava bem nos olhos, ele pôde notar que ela não tinha nada a ver com a garota tímida que viera lhe pedir informação há cinco minutos atrás.

- Sabia que vender monstros passivos clandestinamente como animais domésticos é ilegal, Corin-san? Apesar de que você conseguiu bastante apoio para desviar de todas as acusações que lhes fizeram.

- Como você...? - O homem mal falava, de tanto espanto que lhe vinha.

- Eu fui contratada para matá-lo, Corin-san. meu pagamento é relativamente alto para que eu nem respire antes de terminar meu trabalho, mas eu gostei de saber sobre o senhor. E o senhor me dá nojo - Hanyuu fez uma cara de extrema repugnância, como se fosse cuspir em Corin.

- Pare agora mesmo! Se você não se afastar agora eu vou gritar, e toda a cidade virá me socorrer e descontar a fúria toda em vo...

Antes que Corin pudesse terminar a frase, Hanyuu cravou-lhe a jur no pescoço. E então levantou.

- Não vai mais - Disse ela, enrolando um pano branco em volta da lâmina, e esse logo se tingiu de vermelho.

Depois de olhar para trás, só para verificar se não havia testemunhas, ela tirou do bolso uma asa de borboleta, um item que a permitia estar em Prontera a hora que quisesse, quando quisesse. Jogou a asa para trás, e essa começou a liberar um misterioso pó ao redor de seu corpo. Logo ela se via nas ruas de Prontera novamente.

Realmente, não existia bem ou mal. Até as pessoas mais bondosas pecavam.

* * *

A mulher que havia a contratado se chamava Yue. Você deve saber, seguidora do bem, amante da natureza e dos monstros passivos, entre outras coisas. Era uma espadachim que vira com os próprios olhos o comércio ilegal do velho Corin, e deu queixa na cavalaria de Prontera (algo equivalente com a polícia civil), mas estes nada fizeram, por causa da boa aparência do ferreiro. Sem ter mais o que fazer, ela foi até o clã dos mercenários, para dar um fim a aquilo. 

_- Mas nós queremos algo em troca - Disse o líder dos mercenários, alisando o queixo._

_- O que quiserem! - Respondeu Yue, aflita._

_- Antes de entregarem os monstros para Prontera, queremos ver a mercadoria primeiro._

_- Vocês irão pegar os monstros? - Ela pareceu hesitar com a idéia. _

_- Não, não. Iremos apenas tirar deles alguns itens. Acho que não vão se importar, não é?_

_Yue murmurou algo parecido com um sim. Hanyuu era a escolhida daquela vez. Estivera ouvindo tudo._

"_Mercenários... Todos eles são iguais."_

* * *

Na mesma noite, ela já estava em Alberta novamente. Vários gatunos, mercenários e desordeiros se esgueiravam por entre as grades das jaulas onde ficavam os monstros, tentando pegar alguma coisa. Os monstros mais fracos, como porings ou lunáticos eles nem sequer passavam os olhos. Yue estava observando tudo de longe, e nem viu quando Hanyuu passou por ela. 

Aquela madrugada estava gelada. Alberta, ao contrário de Prontera, ficava completamente deserta de noite. O vento era frio, e ela hesitava até em colocar a mão para fora da capa, para passar os dedos nas tampas e nas grades das gaiolas. Ficara observando os monstros. Naquele lugar havia apenas monstros fracos como os citados acima. Eles olhavam para Hanyuu com a expressão igual a de cachorros pedindo comida. Encontrou então algumas caixas. Caixotes velhos fedendo a peixe que desembarcavam dos navios todos os dias. Continuou passando a mão pelas caixas, como se ainda fossem gaiolas. Nem olhava para onde estava indo. Olhava apenas para os próprios pés, pensando em como ansiava chegar em casa e dormir finalmente.

Percebeu então que seus dedos toparam com algumas barras. Viu então que tinha tocado em uma jaula maior que ela. De cara ela não reconheceu o que tinha dentro, pois a sombra da criatura estava submersa na escuridão das caixas que tapavam o brilho da lua. O ser começou a se esticar. Começou a vir na direção de Hanyuu e agarrou as grades, ainda de joelhos.

Hanyuu se agachou na altura do monstro, e percebeu que dentro daquela jaula que ninguém via estava uma Alice. Um monstro forte comparado a vários outros, mas ao mesmo tempo fraco por ser fiel demais à causa de empregada. Seus cabelos pareciam negros por causa da noite, e seu uniforme de empregada estava sujo e rasgado. Tinha olheiras. Hanyuu nunca havia visto um monstro ter olheiras de cansaço. A Alice fitava-a como os porings ou lunáticos (ou como os cachorros).

- Não me olhe desse jeito - Disse ela, levantando-se.

Mas a Alice continuava a olhar para ela com seus olhos vermelhos e naturalmente brilhantes. Hanyuu suspirou.

- Vamos, você está livre agora - Ela enfiou a jur no meio das correntes que fechavam a gaiola e as fez quebrar - Saia daí.

A Alice voltou para o fundo da gaiola e pegou sua vassoura velha. Levantou-se, e continuou olhando para Hanyuu do mesmo jeito. A mercenária apenas deu as costas e começou a andar, mas sentiu que a Alice a segurara. Virou, mas tudo o que viu foi um ovo. Naquele momento, Yue estava olhando para ela.

- Este ovo... - Hanyuu ia explicar, mas Yue a cortou com um sorriso.

- É seu agora. Foi o jeito que a Alice encontrou para dizer 'Muito Obrigada'.

Hanyuu olhou para o ovo. Então o abraçou, e colocou-o dentro da bolsa de pano.

* * *

Respondendo as reviews: 

Kirara-sama Bakinha x3: Que bom que estás gostando 3 Eu adoro escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas nunca encontro leitores para fanfics como essa. E se esforce! Só treinando muito você vai chegar no 99 ;D

Bejeweled Lust: Na verdade, eu realmente tenho uma char no Ragnarök chamada Hanyuu. E sim, eu gosto de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Na verdade, Hanyuu é meu nick, e este eu tirei do anime. (y)


End file.
